<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night at the Bar by Goblin_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113570">One night at the Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5'>Goblin_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender Barry Allen, Bottom Barry Allen, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, Leonard Snart is too smart for his own good, M/M, New 52, POV Leonard Snart, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, bartender!Barry, comic verses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart knew something was different about the Bar newest Bartender.<br/>Or a fanfic based on the Al the bartender moment from the comics. In which Barry keeps the new job leading to Len figuring out that he is the Flash and there is only one way the situation can be defused.  They have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night at the Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Len hadn’t given the new bartender Al, now called Barry, much thought at first. To be fair to himself he had been at war with the Rogues at the time. But now that it was over and Len could sit down to observe the bar and the man in question. Of course, the one bar the Rogues visited decided to hire a guy that was just Len’s type. It wasn’t that Len was worried about the other Rogues finding out he swung that way. Given that Mick would get in bed any pretty pieces he could find and Alex had no interest in sex at all. But it didn’t change the fact that Len didn’t like to advertise his preference to the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thing that Len had noticed was that Barry had some meta healing ability. He figured it out when he saw a cut heal in a matter of seconds right before his eyes. It now made some sense when Barry had shown up the next day to work after Mick had thrown him out the window. At the time Len had simply thought that the Flash had caught him, but now he wondered if that was true. Len knew that Barry could heal but it would still bother Len when he notices bruises or Barry favoring a leg. Len didn’t ask him about it for two reasons. One being that Len knew many metas hid and tried to live a normal life. It was hard for many of them given the stigma of being one. The other reason is that if Len found out who was the one leaving the marks on Barry he didn’t know if he could stop himself from killing the bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few other things that bothered Len when it came to Barry. Like Len felt that he had heard Barry’s voice before but he couldn’t place it and Len wasn’t one to forget a face. It had even come to the point that he had asked Lisa about it, which only got him an eye roll as a response. Then Len figured it out. It was when he had found himself drowning in the blues of Barry’s eyes. There was only one other pair of eyes that could get Len to drown like that. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice when Mick slapped him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay Snart?” Barry asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you haven’t made a comment to Sam about keeping his hands to himself all night,” Mick added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len gave Mick a glare then turned back, “I’m fine, just lost in thought. Not that you would know the feeling Mick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick laughed as he walked with his refilled glass back to the table where he had been playing cards with some of the other Rogues. Barry tilted his head at Len, it was almost enough to pull Len back under the spell of those baby blues. Len was mentally kicking himself for not seeing it earlier. How could he have missed that Bartholomew Allen or Barry was the Flash? Now that Len had realized it he wondered how he could have missed it? The voice matched now that he thought about it, slightly higher when being Flash but not by much. Those baby blues. God, if he ever figures out what they did to Len he didn't know if he could live it down. And his ass, of course, his nice plump ass that made every pair of pants work. Len downed most of his drink before he did something stupid. That’s how Len had spent the rest of the night trying not to stare too long at Barry, not think about how he was the Flash and drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, the day was over and Len was in the middle of trying to sober up right outside the bar. Barry squatted in front of Len with his face in his hands, “need a ride home?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len couldn’t stop the venom in his voice, “you offering Barry or should I call you the Flash?” He wished he could ignore the truth but that wasn’t how Len worked. Plus Len was trying to nurse his hurt ego, which usually involved some type of fight. He half expected to be slapped across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Barry gave Len soft puppy eyes. Len could feel himself start to give in to those batting eyelashes and pouting lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len instead did what he was best at and went into his Cold persona, “Sure, have fun playing spy.” Len got up to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not like that.” Len kept walking because he knew if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again. “Snart.” Then Len felt the familiar feeling of the world shifting to a differing speed then he could see and the tickle of electricity on his skin as he found himself against a wall in the alley. Barry was pinning him there, “Just listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len wasn’t in a listening mood. This night alone he came up with at least ten reasons as to why the Flash was playing Bartender to the Rogues, most were to spy. Len didn’t even give the other man a chance to start before he leaned forward and kissed him. If the Flash pushed him off that would be all the hint Len would need. But Len continues to taste those lips, in fact, Barry started to push himself into Len. Len grabbed him and turned them around so that now the other was the one pressed to the wall. He picked him up and Barry instantly wrapped his legs around Len’s hips. The kiss became more intense and Len grinds his hips into the Scarlet Speedster. This earned him a moan. Len moved to claim his neck. “We shouldn't do this here,” Barry had said but had made no movement to change their position. Len only cared to give a hum in response. Barry whined as he was pulling Len's shirt up and wiggling his hips to try and get some friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len pulled off, Barry tried to chase his lips. "Take us somewhere private or I'm going to fuck you right here." That gained him a groan as Barry considered the options. It didn't take long, for a few seconds later Len felt the electricity and the speed again. This time he was being pushed on to a bed. Barry stood in front of him and started to remove his clothes. Len followed, well he managed to get the top part of his costume off before Barry was on his lap and distracting him with his lips. Len didn't wait till he started to finger Barry's backside. It didn't take him long to get three fingers in and for Barry to be pushing back to meet them. Then he vibrated and came. Len stopped because he had seen the Flash vibrate through stuff before but he never thought about it being used this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry whispered, "Sorry, I… it happens When I…" He made a wild gesture with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len cut him off by kissing him, "I'm not mad, that… that was amazing," Len started moving Barry off his lap a bit, "Get on all fours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded and followed the instructions, he also moved a pillow to be under him by his hips. Len lined himself up then thrusted in. Barry cried out in pleasure. He made it about halfway in before he stopped to let him get a chance to adjust. It didn't take long for Barry to start pushing back. Len then buried himself all the way in, waited for a few beats before pulling nearly out. He moved slowly. Pulling out then back in. This continued even when Barry was whining and grabbing at his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry cried out, “Please… I,” tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes. He looked back at Len and there was no way he could say no to those blues. He picked up his pace and started slamming himself into Barry’s prostate. Barry came and this caused him to vibrate again, it pulled Len over the edge. Both were panting for air barely holding themselves up as they came down from the high. Len rolled them over so that they were on their side laying on the bed. "That was… Wow," Barry breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um," Len started to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry laughed a bit before pulling Len out and turning around, "So.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Barry?" Len opened one eye to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pouting again, "I wasn't spying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len chuckled, "Is that so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just looking for a job and went with the bar. I had already been told I was hired by the time I noticed you guys went there,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len popped an eyebrow, "you didn't know Saints and Sinners was the Rogues' bar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry shrugged, " I don't follow your every move. I mean there have been times when for months none of you have been in Iron and still did not cause trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Len tilted his head, "What do you do when the Rogues leave you cold." He smiled at his joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry looked at him for a moment, "League stuff. Sometimes a non-Rogues villain shows up and I have to deal with them. It is not like I am sitting at home waiting for one of you to commit a crime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not running along looking to bust us." The two dissolved into laughter. That's how they spent the rest of the night, just talking. At some point, both of them had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>